


Surge

by whitepirate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 冲动篇

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Surge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962125) by [whitepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate)



这本来是一个很久很久以前的故事，有一个很久很久以前的名字。  
他以为自己快要忘记了。

\+ +

Surge

冲动篇

\+ +

大学毕业以后留在东京的同学组了个同学会，以同学会的名义互相炫耀和搓一顿，我们的主人公宇智波带土去了，我们的主人公年轻时暗恋的对象野原琳也去了，还有很多当时的同期都在。  
有个人不在。  
带土觉得这是理所当然的，他记得卡卡西没考东京的大学。他去了哪儿呢，千叶？  
琳很主动的坐到他边上，他还在想，难得琳那么主动，那么多年没见了还是笑起来那么可爱。  
琳一开口，却问：”卡卡西为什么没和你一起来？“  
啊，又是那个，旗木卡卡西。  
他很疑惑地问她为什么。  
琳认真地说，别闹了，你在和我开玩笑吗？  
带土特别不解，琳越来越生气，两个人差点吵起来，被月光和不知火拉开。  
明明很高兴的场合别打乱了，被别人这么说着，带土说要不我们出去聊聊。  
于是两个人离开了居酒屋，出来在街上漫无目的地走着，琳说卡卡西大二的时候就转学来东京了，以为他是来找你的。  
带土满头问号。  
“我一直没见过他啊。”  
“是你没主动联系他吧。”  
“这事儿怎么又怪我了？”  
“难道还要他主动联系你吗？”  
“他怎么就不能主动联系我了？”  
“宇智波带土你知道自己为什么总是被甩了吗？”  
“等等这又有什么关系？”  
琳气鼓鼓地大踏步往前走，带土一路小跑在后面跟着。她转进一家快打烊的甜品店给自己买了个甜筒吃了起来，带土跟在后面也不知道是不是应该上去给她付钱，气氛非常奇怪。  
吃冰激凌可以让自己冷静下来，琳小声说。  
“和你说话真是让人生气。”琳说，“虽然我知道你不是有意的，而且我想你也不是不知道。”  
“不知道什么？”带土心里问，但是他不再想让琳生气，就抿着嘴。  
因为被琳说了一晚上，他也不知道自己到底是知道还是不知道，知道又是知道什么，不知道又是不知道什么呢？  
“我一直以为你们俩没分手啊，原来不是吗？”琳吃着冰激凌——草莓味的——一边说。  
“什么分手？”带土——满脸问号。  
“你们那会儿不是在交往吗？”琳自然而然地接着说。  
……？

\+ +

因为在小地方出生和长大，学校里的同学，绝大多数从小学到高中都没变过。基本都很熟悉，不少去过彼此家里玩，父母都叫得出同学的名字。  
琳、卡卡西，都是他从小认识的。他们最开始在一个班，卡卡西和他回家的方向一样。也打打闹闹过，有一段时间他故意会晚一点再走，结果发现卡卡西会等他。  
那时候才九岁吧。他想。太年少的记忆已经很模糊了。  
记得卡卡西爸爸见义勇为过世了，卡卡西因为这被人欺负过，就因为家里没爸爸。  
那时候好像是自己冲过去挡住了那些大个子。

好像是这样，有点记不清了。  
受了伤，是琳拉着自己和卡卡西去医务室的来着。那时候被琳照顾还挺高兴的，见义勇为明明是好事嘛？

后来卡卡西搬家了，他们都进了初中部，分到了不同的班级，回家的方向也不一样，如果一起走的话，只会有一半路重叠。  
他参加了足球社，一周五天三天部活，剩下两天补数学，他就和卡卡西说，不能一起回家了呢。  
卡卡西说，周四呢。  
周四好像可以，他掰着手指，心想为什么卡卡西会知道他哪天有空？  
周四我也部活，结束的时间差不多。卡卡西说。  
带土说，哦原来是这样。他也没有多想这件事，也没有问卡卡西是什么部活。  
其实他也不知道为什么非要和卡卡西一起回家。  
明明长大了，应该多花一点时间去和女孩子回家才对。

虽然和卡卡西约好，不过他一般都会迟到一会儿。少则五分钟，多则半小时。有时候更久。  
最开始卡卡西会说他两句，两个人和小时候那样吵吵闹闹，后来卡卡西也不说啥了，他会看到卡卡西到足球场边上坐下，看着他们活动，有时候会拿本小册子看，好像是小说之类的。往往这时候足球部经理会很高兴，啊啊，他记得，那时候卡卡西很受女生欢迎。  
琳也喜欢他，他记得。  
每年情人节卡卡西的储物箱都会被塞爆巧克力，三五不时有情书，可能是约他放学后操场见那种。  
又不是约他打架，从来没见他去过。  
倒是有几次，卡卡西在足球场边等他的时候，他会看到女生过去搭讪。  
这让他有一点不爽。

为什么不爽呢？

他那时候以为自己想的是，为什么我没他受欢迎？我明明也很帅啊。

但是卡卡西从来不迟到。  
唯独初中快结束，升学那会儿，卡卡西迟到过。  
他们约好的时间本来就是部活结束后，他自己就迟到了快一个小时，很晚了，他等到所有人都离开，还被队友取笑说等女朋友嘛人家是不是早就走了？  
他气得想打人。  
他想卡卡西不会这样，但是等了半小时后他有点生气了，他想笨蛋卡卡西是不是已经回家了，太阳都落山了，我也回去吧？  
他自己一个人回家，到了他和卡卡西往日分别的地方还在左顾右盼，如果是平时，可能还会帮路过的老奶奶提提东西，送她们回去，绕一大圈，再回家。  
但是很生气，他就直接回去了。  
他气到第二天去卡卡西班上找他，问他昨天晚上是几点回家的。  
卡卡西用那双死鱼眼看了他一会儿，说，对不起。  
然后也没说是几点回去的。  
他很奇怪，刚想追问，琳和他打了个招呼，他的注意力就跑偏了。

第二周也发生了一样的事情。  
带土想起上周的事，觉得下次就不等他了吧，然后等了半小时就走了。  
我们也该长大了，不能再这样一起回家了是不是？  
带土想着，越想越气，于是走到一半就折回学校去了。  
不行，我一定要他给我个说法，他这样想着，也不想想平时扶老奶奶过马路让卡卡西等半天的时候卡卡西说了什么。  
他到卡卡西的教室去找他，教室关了。他想起来自己其实不知道卡卡西的部活是什么。  
他在学校转了一圈，只有几个还亮着灯的房间，他一间间去找。  
最后找到卡卡西班的班主任的办公室，刚想敲门，门就开了。  
把他吓了一跳。

卡卡西和班主任一起走了出来，他们两个人显然也被他吓了一跳。  
气味很奇怪。  
他皱起了眉。  
“波风老师好。”他鞠了一躬。礼仪他还是可以很周全的。  
“啊，这是宇智波同学吧，你好。”波风老师抓了抓后脑勺，他记得波风老师教的是语文，而且听卡卡西说波风老师的太太快生小孩了。  
“这么晚了还在学校……”老师接着说道，话音未落，他抓过卡卡西的手腕说老师我们回去了，然后转身就跑。  
“哎？哦，路上小心啊——”波风老师的声音消失在风里。  
卡卡西被他拽的踉跄差点摔倒，两个人一溜跑出校门口，带土才停下。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西终于有时间呼吸，大口喘着气问。  
“没什么，觉得你好慢。”带土背对着他说。  
他们像往常一样走到方向分叉的公园，卡卡西挥手和带土说再见，带土没动。  
“？”卡卡西也没动。  
两个人，15岁，夏天的傍晚，被夕阳染成紫红的天色照在他们的脸上。有点微热的风吹过，伴有阵阵的蝉鸣。  
“一直没问你，每周四的部活是什么？”带土看着他，也说不上是生气还是严肃的表情。  
“啊，那个啊。”卡卡西用食指摸了摸脸颊，他不自在的时候就会有这样的小动作，带土可是一清二楚，“波风老师会给我补习语文。”  
“语文课代表为什么要补习语文。”带土也不知道自己为什么要步步紧逼。  
“精益求精啊。”卡卡西说，“学了很多高中部的教材。”  
表情倒是波澜不惊的样子。  
“下周不用等我了。”  
带土握着拳头，不知道怎么说，很想骂他，但是又没有理由。他最后朝卡卡西挥了挥手，没有说再见。

然后他莫名其妙地决定，下一周继续等卡卡西。  
“因为我觉得他变得有一点奇怪。”他把琳约出来聊天，结果问的是卡卡西的事情。他如是说道。  
琳很惊讶地看着他，还以为他要说别的什么。然后若有所思的样子。“我以为他的事没有你不知道的，原来偶尔也会这样呢……”  
“他是谈恋爱了吗？”带土问。  
“哈？”琳瞪圆了眼睛，“没听说。他平时都是一个人回家啊。”  
“也就是周四还有个你。”  
结果琳的证词毫无帮助。  
周四那天，他把足球部部活的衣服鞋子一大包整个寄存到储物箱，塞得满满当当，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬上波风老师房间窗外的树上。  
窗帘紧紧的合了起来，没有缝隙。  
不知道为什么，和他想的一样。  
是因为那时的气味吗？他想。总觉得不是什么好的事情。  
打算离开的时候，波风老师忽然拉开窗帘，惊得他差点从树上摔下去。还好他的位置很偏，老师看不见他。

然后他看到了还在穿衣服的卡卡西。

他觉得心里百味杂陈，他希望事情不应该是这样啊。  
那个干什么事情都很优秀妥帖、总是能拿第一名、老师眼里的乖孩子、他眼里的笨蛋卡卡西，不应该是这样的。  
他觉得很难过，又很生气。  
可是他又有什么好难过和生气的呢？

他下了树回到学校门口，书包丢在地上坐着看天，等到那个笨蛋卡卡西路过他眼皮子底下，已经是又快半个小时过去了。  
“好慢啊。”他低声说。  
卡卡西看到他，远远地就停下脚步。  
“回去吧。”带土说。  
然后他起身拎起书包背在肩上，走在卡卡西前面。卡卡西不近不远地跟着他。  
他们本来走到公园就会岔开，但是带土说，今天我和你一起回家。  
卡卡西没吭声。  
天完全黑了，路灯亮起，晴朗的夜里没有月亮只有星星。  
回卡卡西家的路上会路过一条河，两个人还是一前一后地走着，带土忽然停下来，问卡卡西，你喜欢老师吗？  
卡卡西也说，你看到了啊。  
然后不说话，停下脚步看着河流静静的向南方流淌。

每年盛夏的时候河道很浅，堤坝底部的石子会裸露出来。

“你说话啊，”带土转过身扯着卡卡西的领子说，“你回答我。”  
说着就哭了。傻哭包，小时候输了比赛哭，长大了为了朋友哭。  
像个笨蛋。  
卡卡西说：“你哭什么我还没哭呢。”  
带土说：“师母怀胎十月你居然做这种事，对不对得起喜欢你的琳，对不对得起师母，对不对得起……”  
“相信你的我。”  
卡卡西看着带土慢慢蹲下去，又看向别处，说我喜欢的是别人，不是老师。  
从来都不是。  
带土抽着鼻子说，那你不要再和老师那样了。  
卡卡西低头看着昏暗的路灯下带土红着鼻子和眼睛的样子，说，你拿什么来要求我？  
带土一时不知道怎么回答。如鲠在喉，因为在哭，更说不出话来。  
卡卡西说：“那你陪我吧。”  
带土感觉自己脸一红，说那怎么可以——  
卡卡西轻轻笑了一下，说，有你在，我就可以和老师说你喊我一起玩了。  
带土心想，是哦，怎么可能是那个意思。  
然后他就傻不愣登地答应了。

他后来回想，觉得卡卡西那时候笑的很苦涩，好像是在自嘲什么。

是什么呢？

波风老师后来确实没有再留过卡卡西，周四卡卡西一放学就去等带土，在操场边睡觉，结果干脆被拉进去一起绕着操场跑圈。还好卡卡西体育也不差，并不怕他们足球部的人摧残。  
但是他为什么要来一起部活呢？带土心里竟然还挺高兴的。  
再后来听卡卡西说师母生了个胖儿子取名叫鸣人。他撅着嘴说可以的话不想听到老师的名字。卡卡西说那也可以，但是琳还是会和你说的。  
带土心想说得也是，因为隔三岔五要去卡卡西班上找他，美名其曰监视卡卡西是不是又在做什么坏事，其实他也不知道卡卡西能做什么坏事。  
然后还可以和琳聊聊天。但是他和琳没有什么更多的进展了。  
他想进展到哪一步呢？  
他发现自己其实没考虑过这件事。  
因为他总记得琳喜欢卡卡西。  
……那卡卡西喜欢谁？他好像从来没有想过这个问题。

一年后，他们都直升进了本校的高中部，一年级和二年级的时候没什么升学的压力，几乎天天都呆在一起。

一切都很平静。  
好像之前发生的事情都没发生过一样。但他没忘记，他惊讶地发现自己的记性其实出奇得好。卡卡西再也没有提过那件事，但他一直记得。  
他记得他承诺过要陪他，在高中生眼里这份承诺的时间像是没有尽头。  
他觉得有什么东西变了，在他心底，他其实很清楚，如果每个人的心里有一个花园，那个景色早就有了翻天覆地的变化。  
这个花园的门，会对某个人打开。

他想视而不见。

进入高中部之后卡卡西去打棒球了，结果两个部活动时间重合，放学还是能一起回家，偶尔一起去自己家打着优等生扶贫的幌子打游戏。  
他妈妈都记得卡卡西喜欢吃秋刀鱼，晚饭会特地准备好，他捏着鼻子说拿开离我远一点。却被自己老妈说教说吃鱼多健康，你学学人家卡卡西，不像你像个小孩一样只会吃甜食。  
他给气得不行，原来卡卡西就是别人家的孩子，在他妈妈眼里，样样都比自己强。  
但是到了下回，还是会带卡卡西回家。  
他知道卡卡西也不会去别的地方，就是习惯，有个这样的好朋友，可以一起玩，分享快乐和悲伤的好朋友。

二年级的时候卡卡西问他升学指导如何，带土说听说琳想去东京，我也想去，多差的学校都行。  
卡卡西吐了吐舌头。  
带土说你这是什么表情。伸手就想卡他脖子。  
被卡卡西闪开，他说那你可得好好学习了，下次来我家补课吧？  
三白眼有时候看着真的是欠揍。  
带土这个人他太了解了，口是心非第一名，卡卡西这话他表面不听，其实是真的好使，往后一到周末就往他家跑。

他就在后院的地板上，一边扇着扇子，一边侧躺着给带土讲题。他妈妈会给他们切一盘西瓜，带土远远地看着就能溜哈喇子。  
“哎——”卡卡西继续扇扇子。一道题讲了三遍，呆瓜还是不会。  
他看着带土吃西瓜，满脸都是瓜瓤。他起身去房间里，回来时手里有一盒抽纸。  
“给你。”他抽了一张递到带土脸上，盯着这个傻蛋，一脸若有所思的样子。  
“咋了？”带土抹了抹脸，看卡卡西盯着自己足足三分钟，有点奇怪，“我脸上还有东西吗？”  
“没有，我是在想，给喜欢的人讲题讲到第几遍才会觉得烦。“卡卡西说这话的时候摆着和平常一样的表情。  
带土想也没想，嘲讽他说，说得好像你有机会和喜欢的人讲题似的。  
卡卡西接了声：”呵呵。“  
带土顿了一会儿，感觉自己大脑短路。  
刚才那话是什么意思？  
应该不是在说我吧……？  
他看着卡卡西拿起只剩瓜皮的盘子回厨房，并没有把话题继续下去。

”所以也不知道是真的听不懂，还是假装听不懂。“卡卡西自言自语的声音断断续续地从厨房飘过来。

他好像听见了，又觉得自己是听错了。  
其实带土一点不傻，卡卡西知道的。

\+ +

高二暑假和寒假的祭奠他们俩都一起去了，暑假有烟花，寒假有雪景。  
他妈妈还给他准备了传统浴衣，他还想着穿那么好为什么不和女生一起去呢。  
但是那时候答应了卡卡西的，渐渐地就变成双方默认的情况了。

他现在回想起来，才想起来卡卡西两次都特地穿了很好看的羽织，还戴了口罩说不想被人打扰。  
还有高三春假的时候他们一起去海边散步，一直待到傍晚，在海边坐着的时候卡卡西靠着他肩膀装睡，他轻轻地说你是不是装睡别以为我不知道，卡卡西闭着眼睛一动不动，他看着卡卡西浓密的睫毛在晚霞下闪烁还以为自己的心动只是多虑。

还有很多很多。

他脸上青一阵白一阵，看着日落在东京塔的方向，闭上眼睛。

那个卡卡西去了哪儿呢？  
他们毕业之后去了不同的地方，不知道为什么也没有再联系了，仿佛当时的约定到期了。

他后来想给卡卡西发信息问他在做什么，又觉得自己没资格发这些，很奇怪，就删掉了。  
卡卡西在他的生活彻底消失。  
后来也交过女朋友，不过不知道为什么，总是交往不长久。  
他总是想起以前的事情，原本清晰，然后逐渐模糊。

\+ +

“呐，所以你们是分手了吗？”琳用纸巾擦手指，抬头认真地问带土。“我记得大一大二那会儿你有女朋友，我还以为你脚踏两条船呢。”  
带土哑然。  
两个人倚在隧道入口马路边的铁网上，聊天的样子像小时候在教室门口那样。  
“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”带土闷闷地问。  
虽然问出口，但他想自己应该也不会回去找卡卡西，没有理由，他也不知道现在卡卡西怎么样了。  
时间会带走一切伤痕，或许卡卡西以前爱过他，或许在他不知道的时候自己已经爱上了卡卡西，但那又怎样呢。  
所有少年时期的情愫都会慢慢风化、消失在时间的缝隙里。  
然后再也找不回来了。  
“不知道，本来很期待今天能看到他的。”琳说。  
“对不起。”带土回答。  
“怎么了？为什么和我道歉。”  
“琳那个时候喜欢卡卡西吧？”带土自嘲地笑，他想现在自己的表情会不会很像那个时候的卡卡西。  
“都过去了呀。”琳举起右手，“看。”  
闪亮的戒指在中指上，镶着钻石。  
“我订婚了。”  
“哎——刚才都没提。”  
“嗯。本来想当着大家的面宣布的，九月的婚礼，想邀请大家都来玩。”琳看向别处。  
“啊——对不起对不起。”结果变成了带土一直道歉。  
对女孩子就是很容易道歉，对卡卡西或许就没那么容易了。  
“算啦——”琳叹了口气，“我本来就要寄请柬的。”  
“那卡卡西的请柬打算怎么办？”带土蹭了蹭鼻子说。  
“寄回老家吧。如果父母看到应该会帮我给他的。”琳说完，忽然笑了。”你说我们都找不到他，他不就成传说了吗。“  
”亏你还笑得出来。“带土哭丧着脸。  
”怎么了，你现在还想找他啊，可能来不及了哦。“琳对他作鬼脸。  
带土苦笑，或许他已经找到了合适的人生的另一半，开始新生活，忘记了以前的所有呢？  
又或许……

\+ +

”带——土。“  
卡卡西拖长了声音在教室后门喊他。  
他来给带土带隔壁班的毕业册，因为琳也在里面。  
那是整个高中时代最后的最后了。  
卡卡西也没有什么不耐烦的样子，和平常一样。  
一个班，一整本的毕业册有二三十页，多也不多，少也不少。  
“谢谢呀谢谢呀卡卡西！”带土兴高采烈地去后门接他。  
“仔细想想，可能很多人以后连样子都会忘记啊。还有名字。“他伸手接过卡卡西递过来的毕业手册，小声嘟囔着。虽然只是心里想想，那时候就会习惯性地不由自主说出来。  
“嗯？”卡卡西把毕业册轻轻拍在他的胸口，“你在说什么呢。”  
“我不会忘记的。”  
“不会忘记你。”

\- End -


	2. 心血来潮篇

最好的情况是什么痕迹都不会留下。

身体上的，精神上的，记忆里的。

所有，一切。

\+ +

Surge

心血来潮篇

\+ +

大学毕业以后卡卡西回到老家高中母校应聘高中老师，校长猿飞看到他很惊讶，说你怎么回来了。

哎呀，猿飞老师怎么还记得我……他心想，尴尬地陪笑。

“我们前两年还提起你呢。”猿飞叼着烟斗笑，仿佛在回忆什么很久远的美好时光，“我和水门。”

“啊……波风老师。”卡卡西点点头，“波风老师现在还在学校任教吗？”

说起来，校长室不禁烟吗？卡卡西心想，抬头看了一眼墙上的禁烟标识。

猿飞看了他一眼，然后瞥向窗外：“去年过世了。没有通知你们，他的家属要求的。”

说着，他吐了一口烟，飞灰的烟雾分离了两人的表情。

死于脑瘤，发作的时候人走得很快……但是很安详。卡卡西听猿飞一边抽着烟一边缓慢地诉说着，脑海在翻阅回忆中的细节。

“他一直有这个毛病，在这里的肿瘤，”猿飞用手指点点自己的太阳穴，说道，“也没法简单的开颅手术去掉。就是一直有个不知道什么时候会爆炸的定时炸弹。”

“我一直知道这件事。他就职之后不久体检发现的，那时候玖辛奈刚刚怀孕，他就没有告诉她。嗯……玖辛奈就是他太太，或许你不认识。我也帮他隐瞒，但是没有人为此责怪我。”

就是那个时候呢。卡卡西垂下目光，心想。

“每个做老师的，其实都看得出学生是不是有心事。我看他是这样，我想他看你也是这样。”

“我们只能用自己的方式来帮助学生，而自己的方法却不一定是对的。”

“他走了以后，我经常在想这些事。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛。

\+ +

从哪件事说起呢？

他一直知道波风老师是故意在放学之后留下他的，出于某种目的。那些题他都会，都能拿满分。高年级的课程他空闲的时候也看过，他也会不少。没必要特地跨级学习。

他也想过会不会被老师欺负，家里只有妈妈，他想保护妈妈。

如果他可以保护自己，就能保护妈妈。

他能保护谁呢？他捏了捏自己的拳头。

可是人心不是完美的。

他不是，老师也不是。

父亲的教育非常极端，使得他从小就养成了沉默寡言的性格。

没有忤逆，没有做不到，没有不可以。

所以他总在别人面前逞强，完美的优等生，成绩只能接受完美，一点瑕疵都不行。把自己逼到绝境，连呼吸都觉得困难。

父亲过世之后，这份极端的爱就变成了空白，甚至变成了受人攻击的对象。

他知道自己无力，不仅是无力反击，甚至是无力保护自己这份自尊心。

在各种意义上的自我都渐渐破碎的时候，带土出现在他的面前保护了他。

他已经不记得那天的事情经过究竟是什么，只记得最后同班的琳拉着鼻青脸肿的他和带土一起去医务室，还帮他俩和老师作证，他们真的没挑事，都是那些看不起人的同学欺负他们，他们只是正当反击。

那之后，就会不由自主在意这个总喜欢逞威风的宇智波同学。

之前，也只是因为回家的方向一样，所以会一起回家的同班同学而已。

体育课结束之后他会趴在走廊的窗口看着操场上宇智波同学还在跑圈，一圈，又一圈，看他摔倒又爬起来，看他跑累了在路边休息大口喘气，被高年级撵走，说打扰他们练习，他担心他会和他们起冲突。

明明和自己性格不太合，但是不知道为什么会在意。

唱歌比赛的时候因为身高接近，他们被安排得站很近，他调子差点被带跑，两个人差点在练习课上吵起来，互相攻击对方调子不准，被老师拎到教室外的走廊上罚站，他看着天一点都没有难过的表情。

“你在笑什么？”带土瞥了他一眼说。

“我没笑。”卡卡西说。

两个人各怀心事地沉默了一会儿，卡卡西说，你看那边操场上的比赛，那个胖子是不是很逗。

带土说，哇，你这样说秋道同学，他听到一定会生气的。

卡卡西说，哦那是秋道同学啊。可是他真的很胖。

带土说，都说了不要说胖了。

然后老师探出头来打断他们，说让你们俩罚站不是让你们聊天的，你，站到前门去，还有你，站到后门去。

于是带土站到了后门，卡卡西站在前门。

这回带土笑了。

卡卡西看了他一眼，用口型和他说，你在笑什么？

带土用口型回答了他一模一样的话：我没笑。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，都偷偷笑个不停。不能被老师发现。

那时候真的很开心。

但是后来，有什么变了，他们像是被时间追逐着，在成长的路上狂奔，没有任何能够停下喘息的机会。

升上初中之后，他们分到了不同的班级，波风老师接管了卡卡西在的四班，带土在楼下的七班。

长大的过程就是给不同的事物加上筹码的过程。

他的储物柜里开始出现情书，他拆开几封看过，都是对他一些莫名其妙的溢美之词，他寻思着这些词换个对象或许也说得通。

“我喜欢卡卡西同学。”

有这样的字，可爱的字迹，每个点都画成一个圈，没有署名，但是他觉得是琳写得。

“喜欢”。

喜欢是什么？

他其实很清楚。他以为自己无法拥有，所以想让自己忘记。

因为他从一开始，每每想起这个词，那种胸口微热却疼痛的感觉是如此难以忘怀，都是因为那个宇智波同学。

他现在叫他带土。

带——土。

他会拖长音。

他想把这份感情隐藏起来，因为它看起来那么的不合时宜。

并不是因为它看起来不太常规所以不合时宜。

是的，他喜欢的人是男生，他不知道妈妈能不能接受，他也不知道自己是喜欢带土，还是喜欢这个性别。

太详细的未知数。他是优等生，不应该有这样的未知数。

每一道题，都有它应有的答案才对。

这样的困惑，被波风老师看在眼里。

事实证明他的敏锐直觉并没有错，波风老师最终在学期过去一半地时候对他说了实话。

\+ +

确实，老师能看出来学生有心事，但是身为老师，不应该利用这样的心事吧。

现在，他心里是这样想的，但是回到当时，绝望的自己，仿佛没有别的道路可以选择。

就像当时的波风老师一样，身患重疾，但是无法将这份精神压力转移，每一天都在绝望中默不作声地前进。明明夫妻之间有了小孩是充满希望和快乐的事情，但是原本的压力也会成倍地增加。

增加到或许超过负荷的程度。

这样回想，他也并不是不理解。

他不怪波风老师，也不怪带土。只是他的经历无法重复也无法抹煞，而这件事已经成了不再有旁人知晓的封印。

\+ +

“卡卡西喜欢带土吧。”

波风老师这样说着，坐在办公桌后面，用钢笔轻轻敲着桌面。

卡卡西抬起眼睛看着老师，然后又低下头，说没有那回事。

“看的出来哦，老师的眼睛看得见全部。”波风老师对他笑，每次他一笑，就会让人觉得可靠。他那时候是这样想的，十年后回想起来，他还是那么想的。

卡卡西不答。

可能是这样的孩子更容易被老师利用吧，看起来乖巧懂事的孩子，更容易成为成年人利用的对象。

“很困惑吧，对喜欢这件事。”

波风老师的眼睛里看见的究竟是什么呢？

“要不要试试和老师交往看看？来了解一下自己。”

卡卡西知道自己并不是被欺负了不敢作声的人，他有选择，他想被拯救，是真实的，从这个泥沼中挣脱出去，正是这样想的，所以他做出了自己的选择。

“好的，老师。”

卡卡西一直觉得，平心而论，老师对他很好，他也喜欢老师，虽然会做一些他并不是非常乐意的事情，但是总体来说并没有什么不快。

但是喜欢和喜欢之间，可能是不同的。

或许让他一定程度上对带土分心，但是实质并没有多大的改变。

这只是一个泥沼跳出来，一脚踏进另一个泥沼罢了。

他骗不了自己，在深夜惊醒的时候，感觉更加清晰。

就在他以为自己要加速进入成年人自我麻痹的世界之时，意料之外的是，这件事的真正男主角竟然会从中介入，亲自把他从这个泥潭中拖出去。

莫名其妙地有了约定。

莫名其妙地度过了快乐的三年。

在一起的时间被无限拉长之后，他想明白了很多事。

原来喜欢就是喜欢，不会变成别的东西。

不会变成蝴蝶飞走，不会变成海浪翻滚，不会变成夏天的萤火虫，不会变成回家路上的路灯，不会变成洒落在电车里的太阳光，不会变成任何别的东西。

只是喜欢。

他不会去触摸，也不需要去乞求，他会拥有他应该得到的。

而更多的，他就不去想，因为那些或许本来就不是属于他的。

他发现自己想要的东西其实很少。

高三春假他说带土我们去江之岛看海吧，带土答应了，没有多嘴问他为什么。

虽然开始总会拌嘴，时间长了就发现，彼此看起来性格不合，其实看法和见解都很像。很多时候，对他们来说语言并不是真正交流的手段，更像是确认对方存在的测量工具。

因为他们想的东西都很相像，也总是很清楚对方的处境。

高三会很忙，没有那么多时间随意地挥霍，他们都要考大学，会有无休止的习题和考试。

不如去看看海吧。

带土去自动贩卖机买了可乐和芬达，举到卡卡西面前：你选一个。

卡卡西脸上写着，我不喝甜的，然后接过了芬达。

”你看了芬达最近的广告吗，喝了芬达你肯定可以考上想去的学校。“带土笑笑说。春日的阳光下，他觉得带土好像长大了很多，不再是小学时的那个小不点了。

那时候明明是小不点，不知为何，觉得他的身影好高大。

现在真的长大了，却是个任性、没有自觉，但非常非常温柔的男孩子。

在他身边，是他的同学，他的朋友，他的兄弟。

他喜欢的人。

这还不够吗？

带土在他身边坐下，他顺势靠上带土的肩膀。

他以前从来没有那么主动过。

“感觉好累。”他解释说。

带土没说什么，只是默默喝着可乐。

他发现自己想要的东西其实很少，只是这样相处的时间，就足足够了。

足够他在一切消失之后，可以在自己的记忆里翻找这些闪着光的画面，每一刻他都觉得非常幸福。

人与人的缘分，并不是相遇相知，究其本质，是在一起相处，所度过的时间。

只是分秒刹那，也可以是数劫，乃至永远。

然后，在他的世界珍藏起来。

\+ +

当时他和波风老师坦白了事情的经过，老师居然为他高兴。

他离开的时候和老师好好道别，老师还对他说了抱歉。

他没哭，他为什么要哭呢？

他又不是宇智波带土。

本来他觉得自己或许已经忘记这件事了，但是猿飞校长提起往事，他也想了起来。

现在回过头又是什么感觉呢？

猿飞校长说可以给他免试让他早点任职，他婉拒了。猿飞笑，说区别不就是多让你拿一次满分。

卡卡西想，其实我成绩也没有那么好，不知道是校长回忆美化，还是在吹捧我呢。

他离开学校之后，在附近坐电车到江之岛看海，像那时候做的一样。可能都是心血来潮。

秋天的海和春天的海有什么区别？

高中毕业他考上了外地的大学，带土如愿以偿去了东京，不过琳读的是女子大学，这方面他就没机会了。

带土真的喜欢琳吗？他不知道，也不打算知道。

想必各自都会遇到新的人，展开新的生活。

他衷心地祝福每一个人，在离开家乡赴学之前，他去了江之岛旁边的小动神社这样祈福。

他希望带土不用再记得这些事，过去的事情都会过去。所以毕业之后他没有再主动联系过带土，他不想让这份约定变成束缚，会变得很难看。

如果可以洒脱，他还是想做得洒脱一点。

他坐在他们曾经坐过的长椅上，喝着在自动贩卖机买的绿茶，看着海浪拍打着沙滩。

他在想什么呢？

他什么都没有想。

带土在想什么呢？

他希望带土也什么都别去想。

\+ +

猿飞校长急着让他就职当然是有原因的。

这届七班实在太他妈难带了。

不行，老师不能说脏话。

这个漩涡鸣人，和这个宇智波佐助，又又又打架了。他在医务室等着领走他俩，然后送他俩回家。

是有什么闹不明白呢？他想。他从猿飞校长那儿知道鸣人是波风老师的儿子，但是不知道为什么跟了妈妈的姓。

鸣人长得真的不太像老师，眉眼都不像，除了那一头金发一看就是遗传的。

然后这个佐助，既然姓宇智波了，不知道和带土是几重远房亲戚的关系，但是只有黑色头发是一样的，无论长相到性格，没有什么可以类比的地方。佐助和他自己一样是个全优学生，而带土的成绩，全靠他扶贫拉拔。

他抓抓自己的头发，心想确实啊，老师是看得出学生有心事的。这两个毛头小子也和他当年一样，都有心事。

只是不知道是什么样的心事，得多观察。

医生还在包扎着，卡卡西在外面等候长椅上干坐着，看着走廊尽头赶来了一个黑头发学生模样的男的，急匆匆地朝他走来。

模样和佐助有几分相似。

“您就是旗木老师吧。”那个男的和他鞠躬，他们宇智波家礼数总是那么周全。

他也起身对对方鞠躬，说您好我是旗木卡卡西，请问您是佐助的家长吗？

“我是他的哥哥。”

哦，想起来了，猿飞校长还说，那个佐助有个哥哥之前在读高中部，前阵子跳级去读大学先修课程了。

想必就是这位——

“宇智波鼬。”

久仰久仰。他差点就想这么接话了。

他想，这下大概是知道怎么个复杂的家庭关系，造就出来的复杂情境了。

“我弟弟给您添麻烦了，非常对不起。”鼬接着说道，态度非常诚恳。

卡卡西觉得这份诚恳之中，好像有一些说不出的狡黠，让他有点头疼。

“没有没有，哪有的事，都是老师的分内事。”他觉得这个以往很合理的程式化回答好像走进了眼前这个年轻人的圈套，是他故意的吗？

还是自己多虑了？

他其实想问问鼬更多关于两个孩子的事情，但他的疑问被这份难以名状的诚恳挡住了去路，于是他决定把这个疑问保留到以后。

最后被卡卡西护送回家的鸣人一五一十地把事情经过都告诉了他。他想鸣人这个小孩真是诚实得彻底，不知道是向谁学的，或许是师母吧？

原来鸣人喜欢小樱，小樱又喜欢佐助，莫须有的情敌之争再次出现了。但这并不是引战的导火索。

鸣人和佐助性格不同，看待事情的角度和解决方法都不一样，有时争执，但也不至于起冲突。

“可能是我说了他的哥哥的事情让他不高兴了吧。”鸣人看着天空说。

“哦，你说他哥坏话了？”卡卡西接道。

“那也不至于。我说他是他哥的跟屁虫，然后他就生气了。”鸣人皱着眉，十分困惑的样子。

可能是崇拜哥哥、自尊心又强，就被这句话说得不知道该怎么办吧。卡卡西心想。

他想年轻人的世界说好懂好懂，难懂也是真的难懂，明明惺惺相惜，却要装成敌人，可能这也是共同进步的手段吧？

“卡卡西老师，你说我要不要和他道歉啊？”鸣人特别认真地看着卡卡西。

“你觉得有必要吗？”卡卡西问。

“如果我伤害了佐助的感情，我想还是有必要道歉的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们是朋友呀。”鸣人回答得自信。

那不就是很好的答案吗。卡卡西心想。“如果你觉得对，那就要去做。”

“老师支持我？”

“当然了。”

“那追小樱呢！”

“这就……”

过了一阵子他也送佐助回家了一次，因为佐助和他单独谈话的时候说自从哥哥去读大学以后，家里冷清了好多，他就提议说那放学之后送他回家。

他想可能小时候的自己也是这样看起来很寂寞吧，然后波风老师就做出了不该做的选择。这点上，自己和老师还是不同的，他是那种严格限制自己的类型，和老师不一样。

看着这样的佐助，要理解老师，好像也不难。

他推着自行车和佐助两个人走过曾经自己放学回家和带土一起走过的河边，看到有个和他年纪相仿的人躺在河边的绿草坡上晒太阳。

哦哟。

他和佐助说，你等我一会儿。

他推着自行车到草坡上，朝那个躺着的男子探过头去，说那个带土你躺在这里干嘛呢。

“哎……哎——！？”那个躺着的男子一睁眼就看到卡卡西的大脸出现在自己的眼前，语无伦次地说：“你你你卡卡西我我我——”

“我是卡卡西，你是带土，你慢点说。”卡卡西一脸淡定，手心出汗。

“卡卡西老师，他是谁？”佐助跟着走下来，指着眼前那个看起来有点呆头呆脑的男子问。

“哦，佐助，这是宇智波带土，你的远房亲戚。带土，这是宇智波佐助。我不知道你们之间辈分关系怎么样，不过带土好像是更接近本家一点吧？”

算了，是你们宇智波家家务事太复杂了。卡卡西内心长叹一口气。

“这么小的小孩，你还是老师？”带土的表情百味杂陈，然后光速地想起了什么，“我说，你不会……”

卡卡西马上打断他，说当然不是你想得那样了我只是送他回家。

然后他对带土疯狂挤眼睛想表达一个意思：我要是碰他一根汗毛我估计会被灭口你懂不懂啊。

带土看着他的挤眉弄眼，也不知道是懂了还是没懂，愣了神。

三人有尴有尬地一同往佐助家的方向走。

本来带土是想帮琳给卡卡西送婚礼请柬，但是他压根就忘了向琳要请柬，所以说到这里，卡卡西问他，请柬在哪儿呢？

没有。带土的口袋空空如也。

是在哪儿婚礼？几月几号几点？

不知道。

嗨。卡卡西叹了口气，没错，还是那个宇智波带土。

你什么意思？

打住打住，我学生面前，给我点面子。

佐助看着他俩你来我往好一会儿，仿佛看懂了什么，往前跑了几步，说老师就是这里了，谢谢老师，那我回去啦。深深地朝他们二人鞠躬，然后侧身钻进一个宅邸的侧门。

这宅邸看着还比带土家气派点呢。

卡卡西心想现在的孩子也不知道该夸懂事还是该说早熟。

“哦是这户人家啊。确实和我是很远的亲戚呢。”

卡卡西白了带土一眼，心想废话人家住这儿附近还姓宇智波。

“我认识他们家哥哥，是叫鼬吧。”

又是久仰大名。

“……所以你和他没什么吧？”带土转过头看着卡卡西，结果这人还是把话题绕了回去，“万一……”

“真的没什么，只是师生，我觉得你还是把那件事忘了吧，带土？”卡卡西有点烦躁的样子。

“你怎么了？”带土问。

“没怎么。”

“你在生什么气啊？”

“我没有在生气啊。”

“你明明有。”

“我没有。”

“对不起，刚才是我误会你了，你别生气了好吗？”

“说了没生气了你烦不烦啊？”

结果说到这里，他们又走回了当初那个约定的地方，同样的河流，不同的季节，周围的景色其实都变了。

路灯变了，围墙变了，长椅变了。

他们也变了。

带土停下脚步看着这条河，曾经陪伴他那么长久的时光，怎么可能忘记呢？

原来关于卡卡西的事情，他全都没办法忘记。

卡卡西走在前面，过了好久才发现带土没跟上来。等他停下来回过头，两个人已经相距好远了。

他们这样远远地对望着，好像这样远就不用再伪装自己了似的。

越是长大，越是不敢轻易表露自己的感情。

带土慢慢地往卡卡西的方向走，他想他应该说点什么，但是他不知道该说什么，也不知道怎么说。

语言是如此苍白无力。

卡卡西没动，他有点想后退，但是又有一点期待。

可是很久很久以前，他就告诉自己，不需要也不应该这样期待的。

因为往后的事都会困难到让人难以面对。

他不回避，带土也会回避。他不害怕，带土也会害怕。因为考虑得非常多，最后他只会选择沉默。

“呐，那时候就是在这里吧。”带土在离他不远处，这样说着。

他其实不太想听后面的内容了。

但是人好，心善，他看着带土，等着下文。

“我们。”

带土在离他几步远的地方停了下来，开始抓头发，在大脑中组织词语。

好难。

语文好难。

带土记得卡卡西是语文课代表，这种事本来就应该让他做的。

“我也可以请你陪我吗？”

啊……是的。卡卡西觉得自己眼花，眼前的好像是小时候的带土。

还是现在的带土？

都可以，都很好，都好吧。

区别是时间，相同的，也还是时间。走过的时间，逝去的时间，还有未来即将到来的时间。

时间就是所有一切。

“多久？”好像多说一个字都很费力，因为心脏的热度，久违的回到了自己的身体里。

这简单的提问难倒了带土，他又猛抓头发想了很久，说：“不知道……”

卡卡西觉得自己艰难得要昏厥了。

“比如？一万年？你觉得怎么样？”带土伸出一只手指对他傻笑。

“笨蛋！”

\- End -

注：

Surge是我很多年前自命题的其中一题，那个时候小时候的带土和长大后的阿飞还不是一个人，但是卡卡西还是那个卡卡西。

我给很多人和故事加过不同的结局，不过好像对卡卡西对带土一往情深这件事没有怎么动摇过。

人生在世求仁得仁，他心里想的，最终他就会得到。只是得到的时候，那个事物的模样不一定是他最初希望的那样，我是这么看的。

所以带土之所以是带土，我想和他最初希望的那样是不同的。

我时常觉得好像欠了卡卡西什么，因为言语很难，说不清楚，姑且就用这篇文来讲述吧。

冲动上篇，心血来潮下篇。没有别的后续了。

自从带土现身之后，我就一直很喜欢大话西游代餐带卡，当然也可能带卡代餐大话西游，“如果上天再给我一个机会，我一定会对那个女孩说我爱你。如果要给这份爱加一个期限，我希望是一万年。”

一晃很多年过去了。

那时候认识的朋友现在都去了哪儿，过了怎样的生活呢？

但人只能把握眼下的自己，带土是这样，卡卡西也是这样。

希望卡卡西能过上快乐的晚年生活，小毛孩的故事，就让小毛孩们去写吧。


End file.
